Citizen Erased
by mariahpink
Summary: A shinobi's schism. He had talked to her and they were together, if only for a moment. His world had rejected him while hers fell around her, along with society. Gaara x Sakura with Pein x Sakura


**Gaara x Sakura also Pein x Sakura**

**Citizen Erased**

**Rating T**

Too much Muse and Tool. Citizen Erased is amazing and I'm in love with Tool's schism, and after re-reading the save Gaara arc, a one-shot was just crying to be wrote. Gaara will be rather insane in this fic. Sakura too. Well more so though I'd call it desperation. But they'd shove em' in an insane ward anyhow. People are bastards and ignorant like that. Then Sakura kinda fell in and I'm addicted to PeinSaku so that morphed in to…this. It's very cracked up, angst and insane. It just kinda flowed.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the songs. It isn't a song fic. Inspirations yes but not a song fic.

Songs used to inspire - - - - - - -

Tool – Schism

Muse – Citizen Erased

* * *

**Citizen Erased**

A frantic yell smashed through the building. Blood rivulets dotting the tiled floor, crimson leaking from the pale hand. A distressed call that sounded between a cry and a scream escaped cracked, tired lips. The male in questions gave a choked sob before sliding down the once white, but now bloodied, wall before falling into a heap and clutching his head, clutching the tattoo which graced soft skin, red ashen hair laced within shaking fingers, with jerking hands, with a racked body.

This was common when she wasn't here. Just common in general actually.

Automatic doors moving to and fro with smooth swishes, corridor after corridor. It was all the same to him. Pure white sheets against a bed of metal. In an empty city, the desolate ward remained as silent. Away from the suffocation. No more tower, no more pain and no more reality. Crippled.

It was all nothing, his mind, the articulation and exhaustion had been removed. But at least he was not alone in his views.

"I suppose, I've been removed from it, but please, for a moment just hold your stage, no feelings. Get me away. Get me away Get me away. GET ME AWAY!!!" the male shouted, quivering as he spoke. Hair dusting over his eyes, long darkened from the insomnia. He spoke softer now, fear, desperation, edging his voice.

"Erase the memories, no more. I've always been in pain; it's all I've seen. I don't need it anymore. Wash it away. Cleanse me. Just for a moment. Hold your stance pretty girl, with no feelings at all" Like a mantra, it was murmured over and over, distress winding throughout the words.

"Truth is unwinding, I know now. Stop dictating me you bastards, teaching us to cheat, corrupting innocence. You won't get me. I've wondered too far. You bastards are all the same but I've seen it. I know the pieces fit, because I've seen them fall away."

"You won't get her either, she's escaped though I've no doubt you'll taint the innocence of her child.

In this modern building, life would be made perfect. Life was all pure and white. No nasties to harm, no lies, no harshness. Away from the questioning. Away from the criticism. A momentary freedom within a cage. There would be a cure for them, a sanctuary. It was all safe and perfect, a haven for those who had wondered from the flock. Those lost to the confines of insanity. They'd be cured. They'd be all right, in the hallways of white.

But you see, the jurisdiction was not just of their peers or staff. No, it was within their own confines that they were judged. Well, those that still had fragments of a mind.

Gaara remembered clearly, the removal of his demon. The detached despondency as the pain coursed through his being, sending spasms down his body. Three days solid though it eventually faded away into nothing. Black as charcoal, black as death, black as…nothing.

But, within the endless hours of excruciating torture by the Akatsuki, he had time to think. Gaara had been able to see in a different lights. The corruption of a warring nation, the violation of innocents as they were taught to lie and to cheat and to blame. No one could see the fragile society crumble and topple. It was right under their faces.

It was enough to make a man who generally cry go into a fit of despair. Gaara was proof of that. Her too.

Any thought, any view that had been uttered from his lips had been scrutinized and questioned relentlessly.

Fucking morons.

You want a nation to change you must listen to suggestion and talk it through. Communications. That was the key to the ever-present schism.

Faceless people, everywhere, just asking him, criticising him. Every time he gave an answer they were always be other factors that would alter that particular belief. He was always being questioned. It was exhausting for all so why can't it be for just one moment?

After sweet death, after being revived. Relieving the event of having a soul ripped from you, things were never quite the same.

It wasn't the Akatsuki or their purpose, which bothered him overly, though the uncomfortable crawling sensation, chilled his blood whenever he recalled the dark voice of whom he presumed was their leader. The cruel intentions within his baritone would always unnerve him though a strangely familiar and comforting tone powdered on it. The mockery of the other members didn't help Gaara's sanity either. Gaara still couldn't bring himself to hate the man though. The members sure but the leader had a sizeable goal and there was his freeing gift to Sakura. These new found emotions confused Gaara. He wanted out but he wanted in. Open minded… he wished he could be so free.

Despite remaining as passive as ever, the judgement by his own people had turned what ruptured ligaments of relative sanity he had left to ashes.

Life had never been kind but at least in this ward he wasn't alone in his divine judgement, along with an intelligently mad pink haired girl, well not really mad, just, with a sense of perception the higher ups in Konoha would deem mad.

Shame.

The most brilliant of people are the ones most relented and disowned by society. Just never seem to fit. Self-expressed, to see and to be. Apparently the quivering form bound to a white jacket inside a padded cell had begun her descent into 'darkness', so to speak, when a boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke left in fruitless hope in eradicating the last of his clan. She had offered him the world. As well as tales of her parents being brutally murdered by the Akatsuki woman, known as Konan.

The hospital attendants whispered in disgust as they talked of how Haruno only regarded Konan with a pained blank stare before offering the blue haired woman some pleasant green tea before launching a kunai into her throat.

That had earned her a hostage by the Akatsuki leader himself for a while, who had actually gotten on well with the kunoichi, despite the barbaric torture for Konan and the eternal interrogations. It all scraped away at her fragile mind. They just kept asking her to describe when the bastards brought her here.

From duel conversation, she explained freely in her hospital gown about her time and talkative moments with the pierced man now identified as Pein. She had talked to Pein freely. Fundamental, dry, cryptic conversations, nihilist in it's tone and format. She had often given intelligent inquiry and he would always, while sipping green tea of course, give judgement. It had gone well, all the while knowing that her sanity was descending. The company between the two had been pleasant. Even in the summer rainfall, an intimate moment between the two had occurred. Sakura recalled some of it when questioned by the ANBU forces and doctors. A thin line played upon pastel lips as she gave an amused, still spiteful nonetheless, deadpan response.

Gaara had recalled quite clearly her monologue to the Hokage.

_'I detest your kind. Your petty views are saddening in all its mediocrity. Why not imitate reality. Few men are rarely brilliantly intelligent. Is it a crime to merely have conversations between a hostage and their captor? He may be a criminal but Pein-san is the closet thing to a God I've seen and one of the most honest beings I have met. Crazy as you may deem it, his mild affection has given something to me you will not be able to comprehend.'_

An Amegakure messenger had been the one to return her bloodied body to Konoha when Pein had conquered yet another shinobi nation. Her use had been filled but company thoroughly enjoyed. He'd even given her a little gift. Shame it would be taken from her though. The people in this ever so white building were like that. Though her sanity wavered.

Bastards.Konoha flung her into the asylum soon as they heard her talk more and more. It threatened their plans. Their fondling of the next generations.

Sad really. She had been so numb when they brought her in…

But _he_ comforted her.

_He_ had talked to her and they were together, if only for a moment, in their views and caress. His world, his family had rejected him while hers fell around her, along with society.

But now, together within the stained confines of the wards they were at piece. Communication between them was at it's finest. He'd stroke her swelling stomach soothingly while she planned their escape into the world far away.

While not over fond of the man known as Pein, he understood at least and thanked him for what seemed an amazing gift. Haruno Sakura and a growing child. Maybe it was an apology for a required task for his plans.

But alas, he would not question, merely hold his stance, Sakura at his side. Despite the child not being biologically his, the moments together they shared in the desolate rooms made it feel as if they were man and woman. Loving father and loving mother. _To raise a loving child._

Maybe there would be hope. Maybe the temple pieces would fit back together and the citizen would form once more.

_"I know the pieces fit, I know the pieces fit, I know the pieces fit…the end of the schism"_ was all that Gaara coughed out with a dry chuckle as he faded into unconsciousness from the blood loss. He would be alright. He always was. Besides, Sakura and her soon to be newborn would be there.

Citizen erased no more.

* * *

I'm so sorry that you all had to read that probably mind raping fiction. I was angry at life and needed to vent. So sorry. It just happened. No flaming the crack pairings. Tell me what you think on the actual fic ,anyways. Maybe vote on the poll. It makes me smile.

If you are confused, don't be afraid to ask questions via review, even if you are an anonymous reader . I'll answer, well try to.

- mariahpink


End file.
